


Kisses and Cupcakes

by NIghtsShadeWolfess



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: After Game, F/F, Fluff, Romance, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIghtsShadeWolfess/pseuds/NIghtsShadeWolfess





	Kisses and Cupcakes

France, the most beautiful and romantic country in the world as many had claimed. Keyword being claimed. Yes, it truly was a magical city. That was, as long as you fluently understood the language. Which Mika didn't. She didn't understand it remotely at best. She'd never found much of a reason to learn the language before. In high school, she'd taken to Latin much quicker when it came to having to study a second language in order to graduate. Comparing this to how much time and energy she spent learning Latin, it was like comparing a mountain and a mouse. "This is stupid. Nouns are stupid. Gendering words for crying out loud is stupid. Why is the word for milk, masculine? Why is the word masculine in and of itself a feminine word? I don't know!" The green-eyed girl complained out loud in hopes of getting some kind of attention out of her moderately distracted partner. 

A sigh came from across the table she was sat at and then the squeaking of chair legs as a chair was pushed outwards. "Mika, you say that every day. If you keep complaining it's not going to get any easier," a gentle voice chided as Mika felt a soft pair of lips on her cheek. Success. With one fluid motion, Mika snaked her arms around the waist of the other girl and pushed her face into the other girl's side. 

"But Naomi, it's just so hard! How did you learn it so quickly?" The blue-eyed girl had the full intentions of returning to her own studies after calming her beloved, but it seemed that neither of them would be returning to their own studies any time soon if Mika had anything to say about it. Another sigh as Naomi gave up and linked her arms around that other's neck.

"I didn't. I was studying behind the scenes with Kay for a couple years before I even though about leaving. I'm only fluent now because I had to keep up with my classmates," there was sympathy in Naomi's voice, but also amusement as another groan bubbled up from the throat of Mika. It was true though. Naomi had been planning a trip to France for years before Mika had come along and decided she wasn't going to let her lover make the trip alone. Even back in high school, long before the pair had started dating, Naomi had been planning the trip. Learning the language, setting aside the funds, and most importantly getting help from Kay so she could pass the entrance exams. The culinary school that Naomi had managed to get into was world renown, it was famous just for how impossibly hard the entrance exam alone was. No kindnesses were given to foreigners either, you learned the language or you went home. Being yelled at in French for 12 plus hours of the day while you rushed to make pastries was bound to make a girl fluent after a week.

Mika, on the other hand, more often than not tried to avoid leaving the house. Of course, she worked in order to help out the monthly bills. Both girls had jobs. It was necessary given how expensive their little apartment was. But, Mika had a work from home policy. As much as she'd fought her father on the idea of becoming CEO of the company, eventually winning that fight, she'd somehow gotten roped into a design position when her back was turned. She didn't do anything directly, but somehow she'd managed to become a leader when it came to designing the toys that the company sold. Just like she'd given inspiration to her grandfather so many years ago, now she was directly giving her ideas to the company. Every day she'd sit down and draw the schematics for a couple ideas that were bubbling around in her head. Then for the rest of the day, she'd go back and forth and back and forth with various people in the company as they all tried to make everything work together. Her father, seemingly glad that she'd at least found a place in the company as well as a place in the world where she could be happy, was happy enough to help fund her while she was away from home. That being said, the mansion was still hers whenever she returned. 

"Mika, you have to let go," Naomi said gently as she began to once again eye what she was working on herself. It was a new recipe her instructor had given her. The instructions were simple. Halve the recipe, convert it into ounces, and then cook it over and over until you got the best version you could. The person who did the best and cooked a recipe the entire class would enjoy would get extra credit. There was assuredly a blind vote for fairness. Naomi was shooting for that extra credit like there was no tomorrow and she'd been completely focused on reworking the recipe for the last 3 hours. She hadn't even started cooking yet, just theorizing on what kind of alterations she could try. From what Mika understood, the teacher who'd given this assignment was something of a tightwad, so the extra credit was necessary. 

"Not unless you promise me you'll start cooking already. You've been staring at that recipe for 3 hours. They're cupcakes, Naomi. You're never going to make the recipe better if you never even make it. Besides. I want some cupcakes," Mika said with the smallest hint of a mischievous smile as she pushed her head against the other girl. Naomi's shirt was practically imbued with the scent of her perfume, and Mika absolutely loved it. It was a sweet and gentle kind of scent that was easily covered by the scent of baked good and advanced dishes after a long day's work. Just because Naomi was focusing to becoming a pastry chef didn't mean that she wasn't dabbling in other courses, so on occasion, her beloved would come home smelling like pretty much any kind of dish under the sun. After a particularly bad day for the other girl, Mika had to put in a lot of effort not to laugh when Naomi came home with cheese and pasta stuck in her hair. It hadn't been her fault and the teacher had given her extra credit for responding fairly well to the cheesy assault, so it was all good in the end! 

More than anything though, Naomi usually came home after classes with flour and powdered sugar on her cheeks, the scent of butter and vanilla clinging to her hair and a weary yet proud look in her gaze. She'd fall asleep instantly and then on the days she didn't have classes the pair of them would sit down together and work. Naomi only had 3 classes a week, but they were all 2 hours long. Sometimes the classes would switch themselves around as need be for certain activities, but generally, Naomi only had weekends free. That at least matched up well with Mika who only ever had weekends free because of the constant demand for new ideas and how they'd eventually work. 

"If you wanted cupcakes you could have just asked," the other girl sighed as she shook her head. After a little coaxing, Mika let go and the blue-eyed girl made her way over the kitchen. "I'm not letting you have cupcakes for dinner, so what do you want?" She called over.

"We haven't gone grocery shopping for the week so ask me after you're done and then we can make a list. I promise I won't eat all the cupcakes and spoil my appetite!" Mika called back as she twirled a pencil in her hand. 

"Here's an assignment for you, make the grocery list in French," Naomi had a smirk on her face, it was obvious by the tone of voice. However, since she wasn't in the room, Mika couldn't accuse the other girl of smirking at her. 

"How cruel," the black haired girl muttered under her breath as she went about her assigned task. Even though she complained, she still went ahead and started to make the grocery list in French. She supposed that ultimately it would make the experience of shopping easier. Mika was no longer trusted by her lover to go shopping alone after a complete and total accident that anyone could have made. Okay, so maybe it was a bit of a weird mistake that not anyone could have made. It wasn't her fault that when she saw 'un dictio' she didn't know it was an abbreviation for a dictionary. Naomi never let Mika live down the fact that she thought the other had put not a dictionary, but dildo on the shopping list. Mika was mortified for weeks. At least she didn't actually buy one. It had just been a rather awkward conversation when she got home and asked about the contents of the list. 

French was a confusing and strange language that she hated, Mika stood by that assessment, but Naomi had seemingly fallen in love with it. Mika wished she could learn it that easily. She just had to keep reminding herself that when they were in high school Mika had been the only one to understand her Latin class. Not Naomi, not Suzu, sometimes not even the teacher understood exactly what was being said by the brilliantly minded Mika. It was almost like Latin was in her blood, but she didn't think she belonged to the ethnicity. Emphasis on think. As best she could remember, she thought she'd heard her grandfather speaking it once, but that wasn't the most reliable of memories. It was a foggy blur of one at best. 

"NO, no, no, no! Be a nice mixer!" Was the panicked cry that came from the kitchen as Mika heard an electric mixer go off at a speed that should not have been, a speed that could not have been intentional. She was torn between going in and helping, but the panicked yelps and cries were enough to make Mika sit and wait out the slaughter. She quickly added an electric mixer to their shopping list. She'd gotten paid a couple days ago and the check had been larger than usual so they had the extra money to pick up a replacement. The mixer was old and often brought itself to the top speed setting without warning or Naomi's consent. It wasn't the other girl's fault Mika had been tasked with getting flour off the roof on multiple occasions. Besides, it would make Naomi happy to have one with all of the attachments. They only had a whisk attachment, which meant it was a lot harder to do certain recipes without just doing them by hand. 

"Come on Naomi, leave it for later. For right now let's go shopping, okay?" Mika called out to her partner who quickly made her way out of the probably destroyed kitchen. Naomi had to quickly change her clothes which had been coated in the flour explosion, but other than that the pair were pretty much ready to go. Leaving the building they walked hand in hand, Naomi quietly humming as she took the list from Mika. Naomi paused as she looked up a second. 

"It's snowing," she commented as little white puffs gently dropped down from the sky, landing in the hair of the pair. A wide smile slowly started to grow on Mika's face. 

"I can't believe we almost forgot! Naomi, it's gonna be Christmas soon! How could we forget?" The green-eyed girl asked. With the excitement of a child, she began bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? I don't understand why you're so excited though," the other girl said with the slightest hint of confusion.

"Naomi. You don't get it. It's going to be _our_ first Christmas  _together_ ," Mika shook her head for a moment before she decided to continue, "It's going to be my first Christmas in a while where dad isn't scowling at me while I try to ask if we can visit grandpa." 

Naomi's expression instantly softened and her grip on Mika's hand tightened slightly. "Well then, I guess we better start thinking about a tree," her voice was soft and gentle almost as though she was scared if she talked too loud this precious moment would break. Mika didn't often show her weaknesses. She was hesitant to admit just how much her father still scared her and how deeply her grandfather's passing had wounded her. The two were so terribly alike, it had hurt Mika immensely to see him go. She couldn't really put it into words, she always seemed to struggle with putting exact words to her emotions, but Naomi could tell just how much the event still hurt her and the actions of her father in the following days had frustrated and wounded her even more. Looking back, Naomi was glad that at the very least she and Suzu had been there to help take Mika's mind off of things if only for a little while. 

A joyful squeal came from Mika after Naomi's declaration insinuating to procural of a tree. She practically skipped to the store, black hair swaying back and forth. It took on the lightest blue sheen whenever she danced under the streetlights. Naomi loved the way that Mika's hair seemed to flow. She used her free hand to catch a couple strands and run it through her fingers. "Your hair is going to be soaked by the time we get back, a hot shower will definitely be in order," she commented as she noted the fact it was already starting to get damp. 

Mika turned turns Naomi with something of a smirk. Her cheeks and nose were stained pink, not entirely from the cold. "You're one to talk. Your hair is so thick, it'll hold much more water than mine will. I couldn't possibly keep you from a shower when we got back," the last line was said in teasing jest as Mika's eyes glinted. Naomi knew exactly where the other girl was dragging the conversation, and she wasn't going to resist. 

"I guess when we get back we'll just have to share one," she didn't know it was possible for Mika's smile to get even larger but Naomi felt her own cheeks starting to split as they heated up. 

Mika was now the one humming, continuing to skip along. Naomi only kept up with the other girl because of their twined hands which Mika swung back and forth like an excited child. Naomi couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Mika could act so silly, but it was that silliness which she'd first come to love. It brought joy and happiness and Mika could easily become fierce when a friend was threatened. During the events after her grandfather's death, that silliness had become a memory and Naomi was almost scared it would be gone for good. Luckily she'd been wrong and now it seemed as long as she stayed by Mika's side the silliness was here to stay as well. 

"So what exactly do you want for Christmas this year?" Naomi asked. Mika tilted her head to one side and placed a finger against her chin. 

"How about a tarot card deck?" The green-eyed girl said hesitantly. 

"A tarot card deck? I mean, I'll get you one if you want but can I ask you why?" Naomi was a little confused. She wasn't altogether shocked by the request, it felt in some little way like it fit Mika. Almost like it was the perfect gift for her, the pair of them were just forgetting why. But it did leave Naomi wondering.

"It just feels right. As though there's something special calling to me. This is gonna sound stupid, please don't laugh, but... It almost feels like something magical and beyond our understanding is calling to me," Mika said with the slightest hint of blush.

"Okay. A tarot deck it is," Naomi said simply enough. Mika blinked a couple times, almost as though she was shocked and had entirely been expecting laughter. Of course, Naomi wouldn't laugh. She hesitantly thought there was always something more calling to Mika as well. Something she could by no means explain. After walking a little farther and continuing to chat the two finally got to the grocery store. 

The two wandered the store for some time, just picking out ingredients and tossing ideas for dinner back and forth. Mika decided she could buy an electric mixer on her own as a gift for Naomi. She was fairly certain she had a day off next Tuesday when her beloved had classes, so she'd just run out and get one. Or she could buy one off of Amazon and avoid leaving home. That was an option too. She hesitated to throw herself into a world where she barely knew the language. After enough time going through the store with Naomi and grabbing anything she thought would make good dinner or good cupcakes the pair proceeded to the checkout. "You grabbed a lot, are we sure we can carry all of this?" Mika asked in reference to the fact they'd walked to the store.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure," Naomi said. "I carry bags of flour nearly my size every day, I'm strong," the girl boasted as she struck a pose and held up her arms to show off her muscles. To Mika's surprise, Naomi actually had guns. The other girl blinked a couple times.

"That's hot," she said unabashedly. The person behind the register who was bagging their things sniggered while Naomi quickly devolved into a blushing mess. 

"Mika!" She scolded as her cheeks burned a brilliant red. Mika just smirked at her beloved as she grabbed a couple of bags. 

"Okay then flour girl, you get to carry the heavy stuff," she said with a laugh. Naomi stuck out her tongue as she retrieved the remaining bags. As to be expected she had little trouble dealing with what Mika had left her. Both girls were actually fairly physically fit. Mika had martial arts training which she still kept up with and Naomi, of course, had her priorly mentioned flour bags to contend with. Being fair to each girl they were both rather fit. The two walked home, chatting just as easily as they had on the trip there. The snow had left a faintly dusted layer on the sidewalk. 

"Hey," Naomi said hesitantly. She glanced at the other girl as the pair walked, worrying her lip ever so slightly. "I just want you to know that I really love you and appreciate the fact that you came out here with me. You really didn't have to come all the way to Frace. You did though, and I appreciate that" the semi-blonde said with a small, warm kind of smile. Mika returned the smile brilliantly, dropping the bags she was holding and sweeping her beloved into a kiss.

"I would cross the entire world just to stand beside you," Mika said quietly as she wrapped her arms around the other girl. Maybe there were still bills they would need to pay in the morning and class might be rough, but they were together and they had each other. Standing outside as the faintly falling snow dusted over them, arms laced together and lips pressed against one another, that was really all that seemed to matter. 


End file.
